Unwanted Love
by Voldette
Summary: Derek finds he had feelings for Stiles and not just any feeling the feeling is LOVE! But will Derek tell Stiles how he feels and if he does how will Stiles react!
1. Telling

Hey Guys xx

This is my first ever fan fic so i hope you enjoy it.

Sorry it not very long but i will try to make the later chapters bigger.

This is after Derek becomes a alpha and Scott and Allison get back together.

* * *

><p>Unwanted Love<p>

Derek sat silently on Stiles' dusty old white window sill watching the teen sleep peacefully on his walm comfy bed and counting the occasional snore that emerged from the heap of blankets. He didn't know how or why he had decided to go to the annoying teen's house, he just did, from the first time the werewolf met Stiles he had always gone out of his way for him, only him. He felt a connection between him and Stiles, as if nothing could tear them apart and nothing would stand in his way from loving him. Sadly Derek didn't have the courage to say anything so he just threated the scared teen hoping that no one would notice that he loved him dearly especially him.

Stiles started to moan in his sleep and Derek couldn't help but laugh, causing Stiles to roll in his bed then thud to the ground with a bang awakening as he fell, his eyes were cast on the window noticing a dark figure siting on his window. The clumsy teen propped himself him up rubbing his eyes to get a better view of the figure by his window, but when he did there was no one there it was just an empty frame. All night long Stiles wondered if it was just his imagination playing tricks on him or had someone actually been there laughing at him, watching him, stalking him!

The next day Stiles was shattered and throughout school Stiles couldn't concentrate he hated the idea that someone had watched him and might be watching him now or might even be trying to kill him which made it even worse for him. Derek was watching Stiles in the shadows of a big bulky tree while he was at school he knew the teen was worried about the night before so wanted to keep an eye on what he was doing as he didn't want to get his presious Stiles damaged or hurt. So he watched him just i case he was to tired or scared to function properly which would cause him to fall down stairs or to drive and start sleeping and then crash. But luckily he did nothing that unusual for Stiles but he did seem very anxious though out the day and was looking around a lot than usual.

From the corner of his eye Scott could see Derek crouching down behind a tree just faintly staring intensely at his best friend, Scott was wondering what the hell Derek was doing at his high school watching Stiles he wouldn't mind if he was doing it for protection but still that is still a little bit strange especially as it didn't look like that was why he was here.

That day after school Scott decided to confront his alpha at his house in training about what he saw at school.

"Umm so Derek. I saw you today at school um. Were you watching Stiles?"

"No of course not I was seeing how you could control yourself around others."

"Really Derek first of all you fully know I can control myself and by the way I am a werewolf too so I can tell when you are lying." Scott said in a confident tone.

The nervous wolf just stood there and sifted his feet back and forth as if he didn't want to talk about the subject to his beta.

"Derek come on I can't wait all day you know, just tell me it can't be that bad." The younger wolf stated.

"What if you stay here too long you're going to miss you're Allison little Scotty," Derek teased.

"Derek shut up about me and Allison you're always making jokes about it I am getting fed up and stop changing the subject!" Scott shouted protectively.

"Fine but you promise you won't laugh or tell anyone ok Scott or I'll…."

"Yeah rip my throat out I know!"

"Well umm well I kind of have a bit well gigantic umm huge umm crush on umm Stiles." Derek said hesitantly.

Scott was stunned his mouth gapped open like a goldfish as he stared blankly at his alpha.

"WHAT? Stiles, Stiles creepy weird like best friend Stiles!" Scott said stunned.

"Yeah how many other Stiles do you know?

"Ha I just didn't expect that ok it was just such of a surprise."

"Well yeah ok, I do so man up about it and please don't say anything please." Derek said in a confident tone which then converted to begging.

"I'll try not to but it's going to be hard trust me it may just slip." Scott said in a sly tone

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading i hope you Enjoyed. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. The next chapter will probably be in Stiles POV of what happened.<p>

Please review of what you thought. **REVIEW!**


	2. Stiles POV of chp 1

Second Chaper

Sorry it's late expected it to be in earlyer

This is on the last chapter just in Stiles POV

Tryed to get it longer than the last one but sadly it is not so sorry about that also.

* * *

><p>Stiles POV<p>

Chapter 2

I woke up in a flash as my body fell to the floor in a heap. I saw a dark towering figure lingering on my window sill, I got up as fast so I could to catch a glimpse of who the figure was but as my eyes took focus to my dark dingy room there was no one to be seen, just my curtains lightly fluttering in the breeze. I guess it was just a figure of my imagination. I lay back in my bed and tried to get back to sleep, but I couldn't seem to as thoughts rushes though my head which couldn't be ignored, what if someone had actually be there watching me in my own room! As I lay there in my distressed mood I made a list of all the possibilities of what could happen and who it was so here's the list:

Who –

Animal

Scott

Curtain

Randomer

Eyes playing tricks on me

My shadow

Derek

Why –

To stalk me

To watch me

To protect me

To plan to kill me

Effects –

Have a fan

Be safe

Have a crazy person follow me

DEATH

After I finished my list I looked at the little alarm on my bed side table and I looked at the time I hadn't realized how late I had stayed up the clock read 7.30. I shoot out of bed and drew back my curtains to get a face full of glaring sun. I rushed around my room to get ready and dressed for school so I wouldn't be late for the start of the week. As I rushed down the stairs I tripped on a step and went tumbling to the ground as well with by books which scattered to the floor beside me. I fumbled around to get my books back in my back then grabbed my jeep keys from the counter.

The day was dark as rain drizzled lightly in the air; clouds loomed over the dark sky as if they were trespassing.

When I got to school I had to rush though the deserted car park and though the empty, narrow school corridor to get to first thing lacrosse practice as I entered the clammy changing room I could see every one rush out to the field. Just at that moment the coach saw me.

"Hey Stiliski you're late get dress and get out here now!" The coach bellowed.

I rush to get ready so the coach wouldn't shout at me, just to sit on a bench and watch Scott play. As I sat on the bench I go through the list again weighing out the more possible outcomes.

I walk to biology with Scott slowly and tell him about the night before and he thinks that I am just crazy and it was all my imagination. Such a good friend he is for believing in me! In biology I am in my own world day dreaming while half sleeping. As I raise my head to talk to Scott, sitting a couple of seats behind me when I see him staring curious out the window I look at what he is looking at and I see a slight part of a person's body I look closer at the figure which too me looks like a man…

"Mr. Stiliski please look at the board and stop day dreaming!" My biology teacher shouted at me.

I glanced back at the window but the figure was nowhere to be seen if only I had got a better look at him.

Later that day, in the night Scott came over after training with Derek. He entered through my window with his magical wolf powers, showoff. He had a gigantic grin plastered on his face throughout the time we talked. We mostly talk about school and he talked about Allison and how great she was pfft like if. When he finally stopped I asked him about practice and how was it he said

"It was fine, Derek is great don't you think." then giggled lightly

I replied "Good, ok yeah Derek's ok I guess I am glad he is teaching you" I looked at Scott the annoying grin was still spread across his face and getting even wider. "Why do you keep smiling? You're not normally this happy."

"So a guy can't be happy now!" Scott said angrily.

"No, no I'm not saying that, it just that, oh don't worry about it."

"I won't, I better get going now anyway mum will start to worry you know."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow bye." At that point he climbed and jumped from my window and ran off in the direction of his house.

That night my eyes never moved from the window, I was waiting for the person to appear but he never did. Maybe the figure was just being cautious and will stop coming for a while but I know he/she will come back.

* * *

><p>Review Please<p>

If anyone has any ideas for the next chaper please say as I am stuck for ideas for the middle part of story if anyone does give awsome, amazing ideas/idea i might incorperate it in my story and of course give you credit.


End file.
